


[Podfic] love always wakes the dragon

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Brainwashing, Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: “Love is for children.” She said dismissively, knowing it is a lie.





	[Podfic] love always wakes the dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love always wakes the dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425502) by [opensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer). 



> As always, thank you Opensummer for allowing me to podfic this!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/hxiih88ix7a8kcnh64ku4vynu1ndp17d) | **Size:** 2.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:30

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out the other works in the collection!


End file.
